Aimer, ça s'apprend, ma loupiote
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Tu te demandes qui peut bien porter cette Trace, cette malédiction qui fera de toi son destin. [Soulmates AU]


Je vous ai déjà dit que je hais ma vie ? OS qui aurait théoriquement dû être écrit en deux heures, sur les thèmes _Loup_ et _Trace_ donnés par **starck29** et **AhelyaXY et PVC** lors de la quatre-vingt-neuvième **Nuit du FoF**. Qui a bien sûr bouffé bien plus de deux heures. Et diverses boissons chaudes (notamment une demi-douzaine de tasses de café). Bref.

Si vous voulez des informations sur les **Nuits du FoF** , vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP, ou bien demander en review, ou encore aller sur le forum **Salle de Jeux** qui appartient au **Forum Francophone** , sur lequel vous trouverez divers topics de jeux, dont les règles des Nuits ( _Règles et Résumés Nuits du FoF, 60 minutes pour un thème_ , à peu près), et la conversation où se passe le jeu et où vous pouvez venir poser des questions ( _Discussion, inscription, participation Nuits du FoF 60 minutes pour un thème_ , à peu près). Voilà. Tant de moyens de nous rejoindre, c'est dingue ! Viendez, on s'amuse bien !

(Oh, avec le thème Trace, au début, j'avais pas la moindre idée, c'est **Lion01** qui a parlé de Soulmate AU, et voilà, merci Lion)

Edit : ça ne sera pas un OS, il y aura supposément deux ou trois parties, en fonction de la longueur de la suite. Je pense entre dix et quinze mille mots au total (et j'espère cette fois ne pas dépasser de trop), et comme je suis déjà en train d'écrire et que j'ai la suite en tête, ça ne devrait pas mettre trop de temps à arriver.

Bref.

Bonne lecture !

 _ **Aimer, ça s'apprend, ma loupiote.**_

 _Partie 1 : Un chemin tout Tracé_

.

Il existe un moyen de savoir. À qui on appartient, la Grande Question, et étonnamment la réponse n'est pas 42. On l'appelle la Trace. Toi, tu trouves le nom plutôt moche, tu aurais aimé quelque chose plus poétique – le Signe, le Fil rouge, le Sens, la Raison – mais ça n'est pas toi qui choisis.

Tu te demandes qui va bien pouvoir vouloir de toi, qui va bien pouvoir t'aimer toute entière, tu es une jeune folle, une jeune louve, et tu prends toute la place avec tes cris et tes exubérants gestes. Tu as l'air stupide. Tu ne l'es pas – mais comment pourrait-on le savoir ? Tu ne le montres pas. Parce qu'il ne faut pas que les autres sachent.

Tu n'as jamais montré ta Trace à personne, sauf à Fang. Ça ressemble à un tatouage, sauf que tu sais qu'il en existe un second, parfaitement identique, quelque part. Enfin, parfaitement identique, à la base. Parce que le tien est à demi couvert par la mâchoire de Fang.

Si elle avait été ta deuxième moitié, tout aurait été plus simple. Tu ne le lui dis pas directement, mais tu l'aimes beaucoup. Elle ne dit rien du tout, mais tu sais que c'est réciproque. C'est elle qui a fait de toi ce que tu es. Un loup-garou. Elle n'a pas fait exprès. Vous étiez des gamines, vous habitiez un petit village au fin fond d'une forêt du continent Gran Pulse, tu avais six ans, elle en avait huit, tu habitais avec ta mère et ta grand-mère et tu avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi elle habitait toute seule.

Un soir que ta grand-mère était fâchée contre ta mère, tu étais sortie par la fenêtre de ta chambre pour courir vers sa maison, évitant les embuches de la route, les bêtes plus ou moins sympas que tu savais vivre ici. Il faisait nuit noire, les lutins étaient devenus vilains, les arbres avaient étendu leurs racines en autant de pièges et si un vampire te repérait, tu étais morte. Tu avais conscience du danger, tu avais l'habitude, si tant est qu'on puisse s'habituer à ça. Les gens n'arrêtaient pas de mourir bizarrement, dans ta partie du monde. Tu avais couru jusque chez elle, tu étais rentrée, tu avais besoin de pleurer sur ses genoux.

Tu l'avais trouvée étendue sur le sol, des chaînes aux poignets, en sueur. Elle se tordait. Elle était essoufflée. Tu t'étais demandée si c'était ses parents qui la battaient, mais tu avais déjà vu leur tombe à tous les deux, et tu l'avais déjà vue nue, quand vous vous baignez ensemble dans la rivière verte, tu aurais remarqué des blessures – su sa peau, jamais rien que des égratignures d'enfant, un bracelet et un foulard autour du bras droit comme seul vêtements. Tu avais posé sa tête sur tes cuisses, cherchant un moyen de défaire ses chaînes. Elle avait voulu t'en empêcher, tu n'avais pas compris, et puis elle s'était mise à hurler. Sa peau était devenue grise, ses cheveux avaient raccourci et ses oreilles se distordaient, remontaient en haut de son crâne, aplaties et maigres. Ses yeux avaient viré au jaune. Un duvet maladif avait recouvert sa peau, sa bouche s'était allongée. Avant que tu puisses t'en rendre compte, elle avait mordu ta cuisse, où sa tête avait reposé, et tes réflexes t'avaient permis de te reculer au maximum, te collant à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle n'arrivait pas à se relever, mais tu devinais qu'elle avait grandi, ses jambes s'étaient brisées en un angle qui n'avait rien d'humain. Un lambeau de tissus couvrait en partie son corps, plus proche du sac à patate que du vêtement, et ses pieds griffaient le sol. Il ne t'avait pas fallu toute la nuit pour comprendre.

Tu étais restée, immobile jusqu'au lever du soleil, à la regarder souffrir, à te demander si toi tu allais te transformer ou non. À l'aube, les premières phrases qu'elle avait prononcées avaient été des excuses. Puis, elle s'était endormie, épuisée, et tu avais été dans sa cuisine pour vous faire du lait chaud avec du miel – ce qui représentait, à l'époque, l'étendue complète de tes talents de cuisinière.

Tu avais compris l'essentiel, elle t'avait donné les détails, entrecoupés d'excuses et du haut de tes six ans, de tes talismans et de tes poupées, tu avais réussi à la rassurer. Elle t'avait expliqué comment faire pour ne pas tuer, elle t'avait dit que ça serait douloureux, la première fois, et les suivantes aussi, qu'on ne se débarrassait pas de la sensation horrible de son corps qui se transforme, mais qu'on parvenait à l'accepter. Que ça n'irait jamais bien, mais que ça irait mieux.

Vous étiez deux. Et elle avait raison. Ça a été de mieux en mieux, maintenant, c'est presque bien – il y a le côté douleur et peur, mais c'est une si infime partie du temps que parfois, tu oublies presque – et vraiment, vraiment, tu aurais aimé que vos Traces aillent ensemble. Vous avez déjà prévu de passer le reste de votre vie ensemble.

Mais il y a, pour chacune d'entre vous, quelqu'un qui attend, cherche. Vous ne savez pas qui. Peut-être le quelqu'un vous serait une Némésis, un ami, un amour, un père, la seule chose que vous savez, c'est qu'une fois que vous l'aurez rencontré, vous ne pourrez plus vous passer de lui. Alors tu espères que vous ne le rencontrerez jamais. Ça serait plus simple. Il y a une partie de toi, aussi, qui a envie de savoir.

Qui se demande qui est le malchanceux qui se retrouvera avec un loup-garou comme elle pour Tracé. Le Tracé de Fang aura de la chance, lui. Elle se transforme en monstre sanguinaire une fois par mois, certes, mais mis à part ça, elle est parfaite, forte, sécurisante et fiable et belle. Tu envies son Tracé. Tu as peur de quand elle va le rencontrer.

Tu as peur que vous vous sépariez, vous avez tout fait ensemble. À la mort de ta grand-mère, vous avez quitté à deux le continent maudit, vous avez fait route vers les grandes villes, vous vous êtes trouvé un appartement aux murs solides et insonorisés, vous y avez installé vos chaînes avant même d'avoir posé les lits. Parfois tu te demandes si elle ne reste pas avec toi par obligation – parce que c'est elle qui t'a transformée et qu'elle se sent coupable – mais la tendresse dans son regard ne peut pas être un mensonge.

Maintenant, tu pourrais t'en sortir toute seule, et elle le sait. Tu as dix-neuf ans, tu fais des études de vétérinaire vingt-cinq jours sur vingt-huit, et pour les trois autres, tu as réussi à obtenir un certificat médical qui dit que tu souffres d'endométriose. C'est mal, de s'attribuer une maladie grave, mais écrire sur ton CV que tu es un loup-garou aurait été la pire des idées et au fond, ça n'est pas si loin. Tu sais te débrouiller, tu vis sur l'argent qu'il te reste de ta grand-mère et sur les sous que tu gagnes pendant les vacances ou sur certains week-ends. C'est précaire, mais tu t'en sors. Elle reste quand même. Tu as quand même peur qu'elle se sente encore coupable. Tu te sens coupable qu'elle se sente coupable de t'avoir transformée alors que tout va bien – et c'est une mise en abîme particulièrement nulle. Pour autant, tu es contente qu'elle reste avec toi, et ce soir, quand elle rentre, tu lui as déjà préparé un dîner – il faudrait que tu penses à prendre des cours de cuisine, un de ces quatre, parce que c'est pas tout ça, mais c'est parfois un peu expérimental, ce que tu lui sers.

Elle entre dans le salon et tu poses deux assiettes sur la table. Elle s'assied et allume une cigarette en se servant un verre de vin, avant de faire glisser le paquet jusque ton côté de la table. Tu te sers un verre toi aussi, elle a quelque chose à te dire et ça ne va pas être marrant, d'habitude, c'est toi qui lui demandes des cigarettes, et elle dit non, parce que tu es trop jeune, parce que tu es trop jolie, parce que tu es trop pure, tu descend ton verre d'un trait et le remplis à nouveau, tu ramènes les deux petits cendriers de table et tu lui en donnes un, tu prends une clope, tu prends son briquet, tu t'assied, tu la regardes, tu allumes ton tube à cancer, tu fais oui des yeux. C'est bon. Tu es prête à entendre.

« Je l'ai trouvée. »

Tu pinces les lèvres, serres les doigts sur le filtre de la clope. Respire. Elle triture le pied de son verre. Tu ne caches pas ton soupir.

« Il est comment ?

—Elle est … »

Elle cherche ses mots, tu notes le changement de genre. Tu aurais préféré que ça soit un garçon – tu aurais continué à être la seule femme de sa vie. Ton souffle se casse en fumée.

« … bien. Elle est bien. Je crois. »

Elle n'est sûre de rien.

« Je voudrais aller déjeuner chez elle, samedi. »

Tu opines du chef. Tu n'avais pas prévu de repas spécial.

« Et je voudrais que tu viennes avec moi. Je voudrais que tu t'entendes avec elle. Je ne suis pas sûre … de vouloir ça. Suivre le chemin Tracé. Et si tu ne l'aimes pas, je crois que ça n'est même pas la peine d'essayer. »

Elle pourrait renoncer pour toi, à la facilité, à ce qui pourrait être un bonheur parfait, et ça te fait tellement plaisir que tu souris de tout ton corps, face à elle, hésitante et un peu morne.

« Bien sûr. Je n'ai rien de prévu. »

Elle acquiesce, répond vaguement à tes questions quand tu lui demandes comment elle l'a rencontrée, mais quand elle change de sujet tu n'y reviens pas, malgré ta curiosité. Tu verras bien.

.

« Bonjour. »

Elle a l'air froid. Fang a parfois l'air indifférent, mais ça n'est pas la même chose, c'est un calme tendre et attentif. Cette fille, tu la trouve juste polaire, avec ses yeux bleu glacé et ses lèvres fines. Tu n'oses pas lui faire la bise, alors tu lui serres la main. Fang semble étonnée, mais elle t'imite, et pour le coup c'est l'autre – Lightning – qui s'étonne. Ton amie ne ferait rien pour te mettre mal à l'aise, et montrer une proximité avec quelqu'un à qui tu n'oses pas faire la bise, elle a peur que ça t'écarte d'elle. Même si cette nana, c'est sa Destinée. Tu passes en premier. Ça te flatte, tu espères que l'autre comprenne.

« Ma sœur va venir, aussi. Elle finit les cours dans dix minutes. Qu'est-ce que vous buvez ? »

Son ton est plat mais elle est loin d'être malpolie. Tu te demandes si tu pourras à un moment percer à jour son expression – tu te demandes s'il y a quelque chose à percer à jour dans son expression. Fang prend ses aises dès qu'elle est arrivée, s'installe dans le joli canapé bleu pâle pendant que Lightning sort des bières du réfrigérateur. Fang est silencieuse de nature, et l'autre n'a pas l'air très disposée à la parlotte non plus, c'est à toi d'animer, mais tu ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Tu pourrais peut-être parler de la marque de bière, de la décoration ou de tes études, mais la seule chose qui sort c'est :

« On est des loups-garous. »

Lightning pose les bières sur la table et manque d'en renverser une. Tu te demandes ce qui t'a pris. Fang se demande ce qui t'a pris. Lightning s'assied dans le fauteuil vert d'eau.

« D'accord. »

Tu exploses de rire. L'inconnue hausse un sourcil.

« C'est une blague ? »

À sa remarque et à son ton, tu devines qu'elle a déjà eu des difficultés à comprendre l'humour des gens.

« Non. Juste, j'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai dit.

—Ah. »

Elle boit une gorgée de sa bière. Assise sur le canapé à coté de Fang, tu ramènes une jambe sous tes fesses après l'avoir déchaussée et tu pioches dans les chips.

« Mais on gère bien. C'est pas si difficile à vivre qu'on croit. Et puis du coup, on a une odeur qui plait aux chiens, ça sert pas à grand-chose pour Fang, elle est plutôt de genre loup solitaire, littéralement, mais moi je fais des études de véto et les canidés m'identifient directement comme un alpha, ça aide quand on a un chien difficile. »

C'est bon, tu as trouvé un sujet de conversation, alors tu continues de déblatérer, comme aucune des deux ne semble prête à réagir verbalement.

« Ça marche aussi sur les renards, parce que desfois on en a, comme notre école est couplée avec un hôpital vétérinaire, et en tant qu'étudiants on n'arrête pas de faire des gardes. À force, le service m'appelle dès qu'on leur rapporte un renard – bien sûr, ils ne savent pas que je suis un loup-garou, ils croient que j'ai un truc, parce que je viens de Grand Pulse, ce qui est assez vrai même s'il leur manque des détails. Ceci dit, je crois que la chef de service se doute de quelque chose. Mais c'est une fille de confiance, très gentille et qui sait se taire, c'est pour ça qu'on l'écoute autant quand elle parle, contrairement à moi, parce que, bah, je parle tout le temps. Même Fang ne suit pas toujours tout. »

Tu marques une pause assez longue, dans l'espoir que ton monologue se transforme en dialogue et miracle ! Lightning répond.

« Je vois ça. »

Concis, simple, trois mots. Ça arrache un mini rire à Fang, c'est bon signe. Elle vous regarde interagir en se demandant ce qu'elle va faire de vous deux. Lightning n'est pas vraiment détestable. Juste, tu ne la comprends pas. Mais ça viendra – si ça doit venir, si Fang décide de s'écarter d'elle et de ne jamais plus la revoir, tu ne la comprendras pas mais ça ne sera pas si important.

« Et toi, alors, tu fais des études ? Fang m'a dit que tu avais vingt ans, pile entre nous deux. Et ta sœur, d'ailleurs, c'est une petite ou une grande ? Elle a quel âge ?

—Serah a dix-huit ans. Elle finit le lycée cette année, et puis elle ira en faculté d'histoire l'année prochaine. Elle est très mature pour son âge. »

Plusieurs phrases à la suite. Un sujet qu'elle aime, visiblement. Tu souris – une grande sœur a forcément un bon fond.

« À toutes les quatre on fait dix-huit, dix-neuf, vingt et vingt-et-un, c'est marrant ! »

Tu aurais pu continuer, mais le bruit des clés dans la serrure te coupe et Lightning se fend du premier sourire que tu lui vois.

« Ça doit être elle, justement. »

Une petite tête rose entre dans la pièce. La première chose que tu vois d'elle, c'est le tatouage sur son biceps droit – et aussitôt tu te rends compte que tu ne devrais pas le voir, parce qu'il est dissimulé sous un bandage avec une tête de chat, et ta cuisse te pique comme si une aiguille venait se planter juste sous ta peau – c'est la même sensation que procure un tatouage, une brûlure et une douleur qui te sont douces par rapport à la transformation. Le tatouage, c'est encore un truc que vous avez fait ensemble, Fang et toi – pas le même, pas au même endroit mais en même temps, dans le même salon, elle s'est fait tatouer un motif tribal – le même que son père, elle t'a dit – sur l'épaule gauche, et toi on t'a dessiné un bijou aux airs arabes au creux des reins, avec l'inscription cachée _Love the Wolf's Fang_.

La douleur s'arrête et brise la roue de tes pensées. Elle te regarde, la main sur sa Trace.

« Je suis fiancée. »

Lightning et Fang ont l'air d'avoir compris. C'est surprenant. Tout à coup tu ne veux plus croire au hasard, parce qu'il y a une raison pour que tu sois liée à la sœur de la Tracée de Fang. C'est logique. Ça fait sens, et ça ne peut pas être faux. Tu te rends compte que ça fait bien cinq minutes que tu ne dis rien quand ton amie pose la main sur ta cuisse brûlée, relève ta jupe et révèle le symbole, complété. La fait qu'il soit complet pourrait avoir l'air d'une fin, mais tu sais bien que ça signe un début. Serah semble fébrile, elle passe nerveusement la main dans sa queue de cheval.

« Pourquoi ? »

Ta voix est lointaine, et par chance elle ne laisse pas transparaître ta déception. Ses yeux regagnent la vigueur qui leur semble plus naturelle et elle dit fermement.

« Parce que j'aime. »

Sa voix est fluette mais pas frivole. Tu devines.

« Tu n'avais pas envie de me rencontrer. »

Elle baisse les yeux, elle a honte. Tu comprends ça. Elle a un amoureux qui n'est pas son Tracé, elle a une sœur qui n'est pas sa Tracée, alors tu es un peu en trop, et Fang aussi, et elle a peur que toute cette affaire de Traces détruise sa trinité de cœur. Lightning te jette un regard plutôt mauvais, tu comprends – Serah n'a pas l'air bien. C'était plus facile tout à l'heure de dire quelque chose, là, c'est ton histoire à toi, c'est la tapisserie de ta vie à laquelle il faut ajouter un nœud et tu ne sais pas quel est le bon moyen de ne pas le louper, comment y joindre une pierre de lune qui protège.

Tu t'étais demandé quel genre de personne pourrait être ton Tracé, tu avais pensé à quelqu'un de fort, comme Fang, ou même la chef du service des urgences de l'hôpital vétérinaire, tu savais, au fond de toi, que ça ne serait pas un garçon, mais elle semble si fragile, cette fille, comment va-t-elle pouvoir t'aimer, te supporter et te survivre ? Tu vas la tuer. Elle a eu raison de pas t'attendre, tu sens que tu pourrais lui faire du mal sans le vouloir, pourtant de ton côté, tu es heureuse de savoir qu'on a décidé quelque part qu'une fille comme elle serait pour toi. Ça n'est pas un hasard. Tu lui fais un sourire que tu espères gentil.

« Eh bah tu m'as rencontrée quand même ! On n'y peut rien. Serah, c'est ça ? Je suis Vanille, et voilà Fang, ma meilleure amie, et la Tracée de ta sœur. Contente de te rencontrer, pour ma part.

—Je ne voulais pas …

—Me vexer ? Il en faudrait plus. Je comprends. Et puis j'avais peur de te trouver, moi aussi.

—Je n'ai pas peur ! »

Fang et Lightning se gardent d'intervenir, c'est un peu intimidant. C'est entre vous deux. Tu opines simplement, pour signifier que tu vois ce qu'elle veut dire – mais pas forcément que tu la crois. Elle se pince les lèvres, et regarde autour d'elle, pour finalement se décider à aller se servir une bière au frais et revenir dans le salon d'un air normal, pour s'asseoir en tailleur sur le deuxième fauteuil de la pièce – un joli modèle sans âge, tapissé de ce qui semblait être du coton teint en vert émeraude – et poser un coussin blanc entre ses jambes pour y laisser trainer ses coudes. Elle porta ses doigts à son bras et eut une grimace.

« Ça ne te fait pas mal ? »

Tu hausses les épaules. Tu ne sais pas si tu dois lui dire à elle aussi que vous êtes des louves. Elle est la seule de la pièce à ne pas savoir, ce qui est un peu dérangeant, mais d'un autre côté, elle qui ne voulait déjà pas te voir, elle aura une véritable raison de t'éviter comme la peste – oui, les loups-garous sont assez communs (environ 0.17 % de la population) et connus, mais les discrimination subsistaient – et ça n'est pas ce que tu veux. Pas que tu saches très bien non plus ce que tu veux exactement – à peu près, être heureuse et rester près de Fang.

« J'ai connu pire. »

Simple, une vérité très sous-entendue. Voilà une bonne approche. Tu vas laisser des signes ici et là et voir si elle comprend. C'est un peu couard de ta part, c'est vrai. Le courage n'a jamais été ta principale qualité. Lightning pose une main sur la tête de sa sœur.

« Ça passe en quelques heures. Ça va ?

—Ouais. »

Serah fait un peu la moue et joue avec son collier. Tu le notes dans ta tête comme une habitude adorable. Tu bois enfin une gorgée de ta bière – tu as la gorge sèche, avec ce que tu as parlé et ce qui est arrivé – et Fang demande si elle peut fumer. Elle te jette un lourd coup d'œil. Ouais. Ouais, toi aussi tu as besoin d'une cigarette pour encaisser. Tu vas ouvrir la fenêtre – c'était peut-être prévu que vous vous assoyez là toutes les deux, parce qu'elle est juste au-dessus du canapé – et tu remercies Lightning qui a sorti un cendrier. En lieu et place de bière, tu voudrais une boisson chaude, pour t'aider à penser plus bas. Tu te dis que si ça n'avait tenu qu'à toi, vous vous seriez retrouvées toutes les quatre autour d'un thé et de petits gâteaux. Tu arrives à en faire des pas mal maintenant, en plus. Ç'aurait été chez vous, dans le salon, vous auriez pu manger sucré ou salé selon l'humeur, et vous auriez parlé recettes. Mais bon. Rêver à une autre réalité n'aide pas à faire face à celle-ci. Tu relèves la tête, elles parlent toutes les trois en phrases courtes – mais tu devines qu'en temps normal, Serah parle plus. Tu le sais. Tu remarques que tu remarques des choses chez elle, et que tu n'as pas de mal à les interpréter. Tu sais que son collier, il est particulier, tu remarques qu'elle porte un vernis à ongles rouge qui commence à passer, tu te dis qu'elle n'en met pas souvent vu come elle regarde ses mains. Elle porte une boucle d'oreille toute seule – qui est importante, elle aussi, tu ne sais ni en quoi ni pourquoi, mais elle l'est – et elle a une musique en tête, la même depuis qu'elle et arrivée.

« Alors on fait quoi ? »

Tu as lancé ça dans le semi-silence, et elles te regardent toutes, maintenant.

« Je veux dire, d'accord. Il y a la Trace. Mais concrètement, qu'est-ce qu'on est supposées faire ?

—Tomber amoureuses. »

C'est Fang qui a répondu, et ça te surprend un peu d'elle. Ah. Elle se moque de toi. Elle tapote sur sa cigarette de l'index au-dessus du cendrier et reprend une goulée de cancer.

« Rien. On apprend à se connaître, et on voit. »

Cette fois, c'est Serah qui a parlé. Elle ne rejette pas l'idée en bloc, c'est déjà un bon point.

« Et si j'ai bien compris, les Tracés ne tombent pas forcément amoureux, si ?

—Le plus souvent, si. Mais ça n'est pas unanime. »

Serah opine, elle a l'air rassuré. C'est quand même bizarre, toute cette histoire. Se planter dans une salle et se dire « Hey, il y a de grandes chances qu'on tombe amoureuses. ». C'est un peu absurde, abstrait.

Tu n'as jamais été amoureuse. Mais tu sais que ça ne se commande pas.

.

« Bonjour. Tu n'es pas tombée amoureuse de moi ?

—Nope. »

Salutation normale, entre elle et toi. Depuis le déjeuner samedi, tu as réalisé ton idée de l'inviter à prendre un thé. Vous vous entendez bien. Elle te plait, mais tu n'es pas amoureuse d'elle. Elle te le demande chaque fois que tu la rejoins – c'était pour se rassurer, au début, maintenant c'est un petit rituel. Ça fait plus de deux mois. Au début, c'était bizarre. Tu étais toujours celle qui demandait à la voir, par curiosité, par envie, un mélange des deux, mais elle ne disait jamais non. Parfois, c'était vous quatre. Parfois, juste vous deux. Une fois, elle t'a présenté Snow, son fameux fiancé. Il t'a semblé un type bien, mais tu n'as pas su réprimer la once de jalousie que tu lui as portée d'office, et réciproquement. Il aurait voulu que ça soit marqué sur son corps à lui, qu'il devrait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle, et tu es plus ou moins une menace – oh, il porte bien la Trace, lui aussi, mais est lié à un ami de longue date, qui s'entend d'ailleurs très bien avec Serah.

Tu ne le détestes pas, simplement sa compagnie te tend un peu. Tu te dis qu'avec le temps, ça passera. Ta Tracée t'extirpe de tes pensées.

« Au fait, le week-end prochain, les gens de mon lycée organisent une fête pour mon anniversaire. Ça me ferait plaisir que tu viennes. »

Tu souris, il te semble que tu n'as pas de plan spécifique. Tu acceptes d'emblée, et même si tu prends la masse de retard dans tes cours, ça n'est pas très grave, puisqu'elle sourit.

Tu l'invites boire un café, elle te dit qu'elle a découvert un salon de thé sympa, que pour une fois, c'est elle qui t'invite. C'est la première fois – elle est plus jeune, elle n'a pas de revenus, tu as toujours pensé que c'était ton rôle, avant qu'elle ne te rappelle qu'elle ne paie ni les courses ni le loyer – et c'est un joli endroit avec des fleurs, calme et parsemé de livres – deux pavés à chaque table pour faire tenir les menus debout et quelques étagères. Tu te dis que c'est un lieu qui lui ressemble bien, tu prends un livre illustré sur les animaux. Elle te dit qu'elle voudrait un chien. Comme toi. Tu la conseilles avec force d'image, tu lui imagines un quotidien – auquel tu n'inclus pas Snow, mais tu y es parfois, quand tu l'imagines partir en balade avec un border collie, ton samoyède, ton berger allemand et toi – et ça n'a pas l'air de la gêner.

.

Mince. Tu n'avais pas pensé à ça. Tu as ouvert ton agenda pour noter sa fête d'anniversaire, et tout en bas de cette page il y a un rond. C'est la pleine lune. Encore une fois, tu avais oublié. C'est quand même assez important, comme truc. Tu lui envoies un message.

 _19 : 05, À : Serah Farron_

 _Salut ! Je sais qu'on s'est vues tout à l'heure, mais j'ai zappé un truc, j'peux t'parler ?_

Tu poses ton téléphone sur la table de chevet, le temps d'aller récupérer le thé que tu as laissé dans la cuisine. Quand tu reviens, elle a déjà répondu.

 _19 : 06, De : Serah Farron_

 _C'est pour une déclaration d'amour_ ?

Tu rigoles, et tu tapes vite.

 _19 : 06, À : Serah Farron_

 _Nope._

Ça vibre en trois secondes et demi. Elle est rapide.

 _19 : 07, De : Serah Farron_

 _Alors vas-y. Un problème ?_

Tu hésites à comment formuler la chose. T'aurais dû juste lui envoyer un message pour dire que tu peux pas, ç'aurait été plus simple, tu réalises.

 _19 : 10, À : Serah Farron_

 _Bah c'est pour ton anniversaire. Je pourrai pas être là dans la soirée, je suis de garde._

Tu sens qu'elle encaisse. Tu te demandes ce qu'elle va dire – elle n'y peut rien.

 _19 : 14, De : Serah Farron_

 _Tu peux pas déplacer ?_

Tu voudrais bien lui dire que oui, pour lui faire plaisir, mais annuler au dernier moment serait pire, et de toute façon tu ne peux rien changer au cycle lunaire.

 _19 : 15, À : Serah Farron_

 _Vraiment pas. On peut se voir dans la journée ?_

 _19 : 16, De : Serah Farron_

 _J'ai cours tout le temps._

 _19 : 16, À : Serah Farron_

 _Le lendemain ?_

Tu as peut-être un peu l'air d'une forceuse, mais tu n'as pas vraiment envie de la décevoir.

 _19 : 17, De : Serah Farron_

 _Gueule de bois, je pense pas._

Tu ris. Bien entendu.

 _19 : 20, À : Serah Farron_

 _Une autre fois ?_

 _19 : 25, De : Serah Farron_

 _Tu vas me manquer._

Tu ne sais pas comment tu dois le prendre. Bien, tu le prends bien. Pour sûr. Mais bien comment ? Bien comme un battement de cœur qui saute, comme des joues brûlées ou bien comme un sourire ? Les trois. C'est pas drôle, mais tu espères que l'humour te sauvera.

 _19 : 40, À : Serah Farron_

 _T'es pas tombée amoureuse de moi ?_

Pas de réponse. Tu finis ta tasse de thé. Ça n'est pas très grave. C'est juste que ça ne l'a pas fait rire – ou qu'autre chose a attiré son attention. C'est pas grave. Alors arrête d'y penser.

…

 _À suivre_

…

Et voici pour le début !

À bientôt (j'espère) !

Review ?


End file.
